¿Que ves?
by Idachi
Summary: Un día como todos, ayude al lobo y fui comido Pesimo summary: 2P! USAMex oneshot


**Aclaraciones al final**

**2P!:USAMex**

_No recuerdo…_

_Mis brazos me pesan…_

_Me duele la cadera ¿Qué paso?..._

_Trato de abrir mis ojos y una luz me molesta, trato de moverme pero algo me lo impide aferrándose más a mi cuerpo, miro hacia atrás un poco, hay alguien que me está abrazando… no entiendo. ¿Qué paso anoche?. _

Siempre me he caracterizado por ser muy sonriente y empalagoso con España y con mis antiguos enemigos, mis hermanos y yo no somos muy comunicativos a pesar de que nos gusta trabajar juntos porque nunca podemos hacerlo bien, siempre quise guardar mi distancia con mis vecinos del norte: Estados Unidos y Canadá, ya que los gemelos siempre se están peleando y me dan miedo. Casi nunca hablo con ellos, solamente cuando tenemos que hablar cosas del TLC que por alguna extraña razón formamos sin hablarnos o llevarnos del todo bien, no me gusta que America se me quede viendo demasiado, me incomoda mucho cuando estamos en las juntas mundiales, a pesar de que siempre tenemos que ir juntos a ellas por cosas de política y relaciones. Me gusta ver como los demás se pelean, porque parece que así es la única forma que saben darse cariño, se que cuando Francia golpea a Inglaterra por empalagoso es porque se fastidia pero aun así permite que lo haga ya que le quiere, España aunque no lo demuestre adora que Romano le abrace y le robe uno que otro beso cuando nadie les ve, se que los nórdicos se quieren porque siempre están juntos, se que América y Canadá se quieren porque son hermanos, además de que se molestan entre ellos, se que Rusia le agrada América por que siempre le molesta y viceversa. El mundo podría verse problemático, literalmente, pero todos se quieren. Italia Veneciano está sentado enfrente de mi molestando y toqueteando al señor Alemania, a pesar de que este le este regañando se ve rápidamente que quisiera salir de ahí con Veneciano y meterse con él al baño. Suelto un suspiro llamando la atención de Canadá que está sentado a un lado mío, me pregunta que me pasa con su manera tosca, yo respondo que nada que solo es sueño, aunque sé que no me cree vuelve su vista a la pelea que están dando América y Rusia. –¡Maldito comunista!...-

-Al menos no soy un cobarde que no sabe como tirarse al chico que le gusta…- Mire la expresión de todos al quedarse callados, hasta que el primero en reír y burlarse fue Veneciano.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡El cabello menstruado está enamorado!...- Voltee a ver a Canadá y este solo tenía una sonrisa burlona, Rusia tenía una sonrisa cínica de satisfacción, mire a America que estaba sonrojado y también paralizado, me pare justo en ese momento para sacarlo de ese lio, sabía que alguna vez tendría que hacer algo por él, al momento de tomarle del brazo le susurre "_Hoy por ti mañana por mí" _ mientras le sonreía. Se dejo hacer hasta salir del edificio donde se soltó bruscamente, tenía la mirada baja aun sonrojado, ahora sí que lo habían humillado, me sentí triste porque no me gusta cuando se ofenden en ese tipo de aspecto, cuando se trata de los sentimientos que tenemos es malo.

-¿Estás bien?...- Trate de calmarlo sobándole un poco el brazo en forma de decirle que lo apoyaría en lo que fuera, el solo me alejo la mano de un movimiento brusco desviando la mirada, le di una faceta triste, no me gusta que rechacen cuando trato de ayudarlos. –Alfred…-

-¡I'm fine!...- Obviamente no le creí y lo lleve a sentarse en una de las jardineras. –No necesito tu caridad…-

-¡No es caridad! Solo que… no me gusta que se ofendan de esa forma…- Me miro fijamente, me sonroje un poco porque me incomoda que me mire tan detenido. –S..si quieres… bueno, puedes ir a mi casa y relajarte un poco, ¡Te podría hacer algo rico para que recobres los ánimos y…!—Empecé a decirle de todo, que creo que le taladre la cabeza porque me tapo la boca con su mano diciendo entre dientes que iría pero solo si me callaba, sonreí muy grande, América nunca iba a mi casa a relajarse, solo iba con su jefe a hablar de política.

_Solo recuerdo que tomamos y…_

Llegamos a mi casa después de hacer unas pequeñas compras, como Alfred es vegano empece a hacer una pequeña ensañada de lechuga y diferentes frutos secos y legumbres, puse un pequeño recipiente con un poco de aderezo para mi, se que Alfred no lo tocara, unos vasos de agua y listo, prendimos la televisión y empezamos a ver unas películas clásicas que tenia, vi que se empezó a quedar dormido a la quinta película, apague todo, lo cargue como pude y lo lleve a mi habitación a que descansara, empecé a hacer unos informes después de limpiar los trastes de la sala, solo después de unas dos horas Alfred entro a mi oficina sin avisar poniéndome una lata fría de cerveza en la mejilla haciéndome saltar.

_El me tomo de la cara y…._

Me dijo que quería beber, acepte gustoso, aunque no me gusta la bebida acepte, bebimos una tras otra tras otra, estábamos ebrios que hasta nos reíamos de cualquier cosa, trate de levantarme para contestar el teléfono que estaba sonando, pero tan en mal estado que estaba caí rotundamente arriba de Alfred reí un poco, pose mi mirada en la de América y este me miraba serio. -¿Alfred?...- Tomo con sus manos mi rostro acercándose, cuando estaba a unos milímetros vi que él estaba un poco sonrojado por el alcohol, pensé que sería por eso, pero en el momento que dude el pego sus labios contra los míos, trate de quitarlo pero el me azoto contra el sillón arrancándome la camisa besando mi cuello. -¡Detente! ¡Alfr…Alfred!...- Me sentía en pánico justo en el momento en el que él me toco mi entrepierna sabía que no podía hacer nada contra mi vecino, así que me deje hacer lo que él quisiera.

_Abuso de mí…_

Tengo miedo, el me tiene abrazado dormido aun, esta respirando en mi cuello, no puedo evitar que las lagrimas salgan de mis ojos dando pequeños sollozos, me sentía sucio y miles cosas peor, pero no podía culpar a Alfred, yo metí el lobo a mi propia casa. -¿Qué pasa?...- Me tense al escuchar su voz, me aleje rápidamente por miedo a que me tocara, pero el impidió todo movimiento mío posándose sobre mi sin dejarme escapatoria. –Dude…-

-N..nada…- Cambio su expresión a una dolida.

-i'm sorry…- Negué con la mirada. –But… I.. I lo… I love you Alexander…-

_Le correspondi sin saber…_

**Ñañañañañañañaññañañaññaa no se que hice aun asi, dedicado a Yasmin XDD que gracias a nuestro rol saque esto :D**

**Mi idea de 2P!Mexico es que es un chico muy cariñoso con Alfred con todos los que son serios… excepto que con los que son empalagosos (lease iggy and romano 2p) ya que juntos son un trio de problemas XD.**

**Okokokokokok**

**Gracias por leer etc etc**

**:D reviews?**


End file.
